Feeling Sentimental
by Free To Imagine
Summary: I'm feeling a tad sentimental today, and I thought we'd take this tradition up again, she explained. Jacob and Nessie talk one night. A future excerpt from Called Upon. Don't read if you don't want minor spoilers for that story.


**A/N: This conversation will appear in Called Upon from Jack and Leah's point of view, but I haven't written it yet. So, if you don't want spoilers for that story (although they're minor if you ask me. I'm not confessing the ending or anything), don't read this yet. **

Her smile was impossibly hard to resist. I set my arms around her waist, and pulled her closer so that I couldn't think about anything other then the fact that she was here, and mine, and we were alone and away from her family.

She pressed her lips upon mine, and although we could be stumbled upon by anyone who waltzed through the doors of Leah's lounge room, I didn't much care. It was only her and me at the moment, and I'd taken so little time in the past few days to really _see_ her.

Her palm pushed against my cheek and she smiled wider.

_I've missed you, you know_, she thought to me, the edge of a laugh to her words.

"I'm sorry," I apologised, even though she wasn't angry with me in the first place.

She kissed me again, and the thought that there was someone behind me didn't quite register.

_Little ones abroad, watch out, _she chuckled, and a laugh escaped her perfect lips.

I turned to see Alison giving us a questioning glance on her way to bed. Her dark hair was ruffled, and it looked like she had been running, and I wondered how far away she was.

_She going to phase soon? _Nessie asked me.

My eyes were still on Alison and she looked at me, her head tilting to one side. Her mouth opened as she thought about speaking, but she went against the idea and walked to her room instead, shaking her head.

_So is she?_ Nessie asked again.

"Yeah," I sighed. "It looks like it."

She laughed, pressing her lips to mine again. _Like mother, like daughter?_ She laughed in her mind as well, her hand now stroking my cheek.

I laughed too.

The door to Alison's room opened again, and she poked her head out to stare at me and Nessie. My hands shifted on Nessie so they were in a less compromising position then they were previously.

_And she's back,_ Nessie commented, her palm resting on my check still.

Alison walked to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, all the while her eyes on me and Nessie.

_And she's gone again_.

"It would appear that way, yes," I breathed, my lips once more finding hers.

Her fingers trailed across my cheekbone, before settling again.

_How long until your next patrol?_ She enquired.

"Not until six tomorrow," I replied, pulling her onto the couch and into my lap.

_Good,_ she said possessively. _I can have you all to myself until then._

"Yes, you can."

Her head rested against my chest, and she picked up one of my hands, and played with my fingers like she did when she was little.

_It's been a while since I've asked you that hasn't it?_ She mused to me, putting her palm to my check once more.

"Yes it has. It's been awhile since I've shared my head with anyone but your father."

_He doesn't prod in there too much, _she scowled.

"As much as he does you," I told her.

_Then he does prod around. _

Again, Alison walked out of her room, this time to get the tablets that lay on the bench in the kitchen. She stared at us on the couch, her head tilted to the side as if she wondered what we were doing, sitting on a couch, not talking.

Her door closed with a muffled snap, and Nessie laughed again.

_Does she think we're about to do it or something, and she's waiting to catch us at it?_ She joked.

"Can't be too certain, but she might be thinking that," I reasoned.

She snuggled up to me and pecked my lips one last time.

_Well she's going to be sadly disappointed, because I'm going to sleep, and then your going to carry me to bed,_ she sighed.

"Am I?" I asked innocently. "Where did you get that idea from?"

_I'm feeling a tad sentimental today, and I thought we'd take this tradition up again,_ she explained.

"Right. Ok."

_I love you, Jacob,_ she breathed, her eyes closing shut.

"I love you too, Renesmee," I murmured back, copying her use of full names. I was falling asleep myself.

Her hand slackened on my cheek, and I knew she was asleep. It wasn't long before I, too, scummed.


End file.
